Number XIV, Sora
by Burning Mangrit
Summary: Sora died 5 years ago, at the age of 10. Everybody forgot about him from ages 13 to 15. Now they are all 15, nearly 16, and Sora comes back. But, he has no memory of what happened, and he's with the Organization! What's going on? SoKai, RoxIne.
1. 1: Number XIV

Number XIV, Sora

* * *

Fallen: For some reason, can't open up "Stupid, Stupid, Ninjas", so I'm gonna work on "Number XIV, Sora".

Sora: What!?!??! I'm a Nobody?!?!?!

Fallen: well technically, yeah...

Kairi: Am I in the story?

Fallen: You betcha! Well, in Number 14, Sora was killed along with Roxas at the age of 10, and they became parts of the organization. Sora uses Oblivion and Oathkeeper, while Roxas uses Bond of Flame and Shooting Star. Kit, uses Broken Heart, which will be described in the story, and Chocobo's Wrath, described in the story. Disclaimer Sora!

Sora: Fallen does not own Kingdom Hearts. He only owns Kit Denovan, Broken Heart, Chocobo's Wrath, the plotline, and the fic.

Fallen: Yep!

Sora: Also, _"Blah" _is phone **_"Blah"_** is song lyrics, and just plain **"Blah"** thoughts, and finally, "blah" is talking. Now, FIC TIME!

* * *

Two boys in black marched down the hallway, towards two different doors. One said, "Sora, should we take off our hoods?" the other took off his hood and shook his

Spikey chocolate brown hair. "Sure Roxas." he said. The other boy took of his hood and his spikey blonde hair jumped up and he blinked his sky blue eyes. "Well what

now?" he asked. The other boy said "Let's go talk to Xemnas and get our next objective, after all, killing hundreds of heartless one after another is NOT easy." then

the two boys walked off.

* * *

Kairi sat inside the apartment crying. She knew that her friends would eventually come. She saw the phone ring. She didn't pick it up. Eventually, it stopped ringing.

Then she pressed the answering machine button. _"You have 100 new messages"_ It said. Then it started. _"Hey dude, where are you? Me, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aerith are still _

_waiting. C'mon we __know you're there S-" _the message cut off. It went on and on, until there were only five messages. the first one: _"Kairi, c'mon out. We all know you're _

_there. Me and Kit REALLY __want to see you. Kai, why do you even go there, nobody lives in that apartment..." _and with one message left: _"Hey Kai, this is Kit. I'm coming over _

_to where you are right __now." _Kairi was panicking now. She sobbed a bit more, wiped her eyes, and went to get dressed.

* * *

"WHAT!?!??!" Yelled the two boys inside the Room of the XIV. "YOU'RE JOKING!!!!!" "No Sora, Roxas, I am NOT joking." You two have to go and control Namine before

she chains down OUR memories and stops us from doing anything!" said a man with tan skin and silver hair. "Urgh... Fine Xemnas." Said Sora as he got out of his chair

and jumped down. "C'mon Rox. We got ourselves a girl to find and catch." Roxas got out and threw his arm behind him, creating a portal, which the two boys walked

through. Xemnas smirked. "Good. Very good." Said a voice while clapping. Xemnas spun around, and saw two figures with hoods. "Why hello, Axel, Larxene." He said.

The duo took off their hoods, revealing a blonde girl with two bangs that looked like a Shadow's antennae, and a boy with fiery red hair that dropped down in spikes.

"Hello Superior." Said the girl. "Why did you send them off to do stupid things that will probably get them killed?" "Well Larxene," Xemnas said. "It was the easiest way

to get rid of them, without killing them." The boy said "You're gonna kill Sora and Roxas?" Xemnas sighed. "No Axel. I am not going to kill them. But you see, Sora and

Roxas are NOT fully Nobodies. They still have hearts inside them. However, those hearts were locked away because the Heartless were going to take their hearts. But,

Sora and Roxas' hearts were locked away after they were nearly killed. So, I had to get them out to do something." Axel and Larxene looked at each other confused.

Then they said, "Too many big... Words..." Xemnas sighed. **"This is going to take a while..."** He thought.

* * *

"Darkness!" "Clear Aura!" two boys yelled. The area went dark as Sora darted through the area slashing at the Heartless. Then It became blinding light as Roxas

blasted all of the brainwashed Nobodies. (Fallen: Note: Sora is darkness in this, and when he yelled "Darkness!" it started dark aura.Clear Aura is like Trinity Limit. So,

Sora is Dark, and Roxas is Light) The two boys panted as they ran down the hallway. "Double Raid!" Sora yelled and threw both his weapons at a Heartless. "Sonic

Blade!" Yelled Roxas as he darted through the monsters. Finally, they were at the top. They opened the door, and saw Namine. The girl gave a small smile. Then she

said, "You came. At last, the two Keyblade Masters, Sora and Roxas, have come." Sora and Roxas looked at each other and thought, **"Two Keyblade Masters?"** "Erm...

What do you mean by Keyblade Masters?" Sora asked. "You don't know?" she asked. They shook their heads. She sighed. "I guess not. Well, It started like..."

* * *

Kairi heard a knock on the door. She went to open it, and saw Kit there. "Hey Kit." She said. Then the world turned black as the two girls screamed.

* * *

Sora and Roxas looked around. They saw the area where they trained "Where the hell are we??!?!?!" Yelled Sora angrily. Namine drew out a weapon. It had a bat

wing and an angel wing at the end. "We are here to fight!" She said. Roxas said, "You can take her Sora." Sora nodded and took out the Oblivion with his left hand,

and the Oathkeeper with his right. He sliced them in the air, making the two clash and then put them down to his sides, spinning them ever once in a while. Then he

let out a cry and charged, then suddenly stopped. A massive nobody appeared before him. He gasped before whispering, "Twilight Thorn..." The thing struck at him,

nearly hitting him before he dodged. This continued for a while until Sora sliced it, in the leg, jumping on the tentacles to get to the top, where he stabbed it in the

head. The thing roared before falling over and dieing. The boy fell, and fell fast.

* * *

Kairi screamed as she saw the boy fall. Kit saw the move he was doing, so she didn't say anything. If the boy's concentration was broken, he would die.

* * *

Sora calculated till five seconds before he hit the ground, then flipped in midair, and threw the weapons at the girl. She looked surprised, and got hit by the two of

them. She fell down, as the weapons came back, and her weapon disappeared. Sora touched down lightly. and watched as his surroundings changed, until he was

back at the Castle with Roxas and Namine.

* * *

Kairi noticed the boys and the girl disappearing. Kit glared at the brunette boy. He had the two weapons she never wanted to see again. Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Dark and Light. **"Why? Why did he have them?" **She thought as they disappeared and the girls were back in the apartment.

* * *

Fallen: First chapter of Number 14, is DONE!

Sora: I'm Darkness? NOO!

Fallen: Darkness is better Sora. Now review cliche!

Sora (In scary voice): You will review... Or you will die... In seven days..

Fallen: Okaaaaaaaaay... Fallen, signing out!


	2. 2: He's Back!

Number XIV, Sora

Fallen: Chapter 2 of Number 14 is coming up! Now!

Sora: What happens?

Fallen: READ YOU MORON!

Sora: Disclaimer: Fallen doesn't own KH, or KH2!

* * *

Chapter 2: He's Back!

* * *

"Hey Kai?" Kit said. "Yeah Kit?" said Kairi. "Didn't cha notice how that boy looked like another boy we used to know?" Kit said. Kairi looked confused. "Yeah… He did…. What was his name? S-s-sora?"

* * *

Sora sneezed. "Hey, Rox! Someone's thinking about me!" Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at the food they were eating. Once they finished, they got up and went outside, throwing 

on their cloaks. Once they were in the alleyway Sora said, "Hey Rox?" Roxas looked at Sora "Yeah So?" Sora said "Haven't you ever wanted to see your Other?" Roxas said

"Yeah..." Sora looked at him and grinned. "Then let's go! Let's go find our Others!" then Axel came out. The two boys looked at him. "What are you two doing!??!!" He yelled. "We

need to find out about our past, we don't know ANYTHING at all about it." Sora said. "You can't turn on the Organization!" Yelled Axel. (Fallen: yeah I know, stole it from KH2)

Sora just made a portal and the two jumped through it. Axel grinned. "He forgot I taught him to portal." Axel whispered as he portalled after them.

* * *

Kairi and Kit screamed as two boys fell out of nowhere, wearing black coats. "Ow..." groaned one of them. "Dammit Rox, why the hell do you weigh so much?" The girls looked at 

each other, confused. The two got up, brushed themselves off, and took off their hoods and shook their heads. The two girls gasped as the memories flowed back. Sora and Roxas.

Kit's cousins. Died at the age of ten, fighting Heartless. Had memorials till 13. Then everybody forgot about them. Kairi hugged them along with Kit. The two boys said "GET OFF!"

The girls got off as Riku ran in, "Guys! I've remembered who Sora and Roxa-" he stopped as he saw the two boys. The two looked confused. "You guys!" Said Riku, "When did you

get back?" The brunette muttered "Since when the hell do we live here?" Roxas shrugged. "Hi I'm Roxas, and this is Sora. We're numbers 13 and 14 of the Organization XIV."

Everybody stared at Roxas, then laughed. "Oh suuuure." Said Kit. "And I'm the ruler of the world!" Sora said, "It's true. He's the Key of Destiny, and I'm The Fallen Hero..."

Everybody had heard about those two. XIII, and XIV had killed hundreds upon hundreds of Heartless. It was strange... But they all believed the two boys. Why though? Why believe them, after all, they HAD been gone for five years. Kairi said. "C'mon you guys. We have a LOT to talk about."

* * *

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Xemnas yelled. Larxene cringed. "Yes Xemnas, XIII and XIV are gone, they said they went to find their Others." Axel said. "ARGH!" roared Xemnas. Then he yelled, "Larxene, Axel! You two will go after XIII and XIV! And bring them back here, ALIVE!" "Yes sir," Said Larxene, "But shouldn't we bring a tracker th-" "SILENCE!" Yelled Xemnas, cutting her off, "YOU WILL GO, AND BRING XIII AND XIV BACK, NO MATTER WHAT!! UNDERSTAND!?!??!!" "YES SIR!" Yelled the duo. "NOW GO!" Xemnas yelled and the two ran off. Xemnas slumped down, groaning. Then he said quietly, "Sora, Roxas, why did you run?"

* * *

Fallen: gasps Yes! I did a good plot set up! 

Sora: YES! I'm back on the Islands and I actually do have a Heart!

Fallen: Review cliche

Sora: Reviewing is good! Reviewing is fun! Reviewing makes you number one! So review! OR ELSE!

Fallen: Yep .

Note: I will NOT continue ANY more stories without reviews. That actually have POINTS!


	3. 3: Heart Returns

Number XIV, Sora

* * *

Fallen: I admit it. I, FallenAngel Kit, am now addicted to writing fanfiction. I have been writing from about 9:30 AM, and now its 2:34 PM. 

Sora: Fall, it's ok. C'mon disclaimer, story, reviews, or ELSE!

Fallen: Yep. I'm gonna switch off of XIV and SSN and do A Dude Where's thing.

Sora: What's it called?

Fallen: It's called: "Dude, Where's Sora's Candy?"

Sora: Sweet! Disclaimer: Fallen Does Not own KH, or KH2, she only owns the fic, Broken Heart, Chocobo's Wrath, and the plot

**"blah"** Others of Sora and Roxas

"Blah" Talking

_'blah'_ thinking

* * *

Sora walked around, amazed at all the sights. He had gotten rid of his cloak, and now wore a pair of knee length black shorts, a black t shirt, a black vest with lots of pockets, and 

shoes with black, red, and a bit of yellow. (Sora's KH2 outfit.) He enjoyed this place. But something was wrong. He couldn't place it exactly, but it felt wrong. Then he realized it.

That thing inside his chest. The thing he'd never felt. It was BEATING. His heart, his non-existent heart, was beating. **"Aahhhhh that was a LONG nap man!"** "Huh?" Sora said,

his eyes darting around. **"Ah-ha! My good ol' Nobody! Well, seeing that we are one and the same I suppose you don't mind if I take over? After all, it is MY body." **

"Mmmmmmm. Kay." Sora said. He felt a blast of pain and stumbled. **"Dude chill-ax. Its just me taking back control." **Sora nodded.

* * *

Everybody gasped at the massive blast of dark power in the trees. "Sora's there!" yelled Riku. They ran off.

* * *

Sora got up, and grinned. **"Hey, thanks mate."**His nobody said.** "I can fade now, 'cause we're one and the same." **Sora nodded and felt his heart link. "Ahhh that's better." he 

looked around. Then he saw everybody run in. "Sora!" said Riku. "Dude, it's okay Rik. I'm fine. Oh hey Kitty!" Sora said. Kit twitched. "DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" She yelled.

Sora grinned. "Okay Christine!" He said. Kit started chasing him, and after a while, Sora portalled and watched Kit chase nothing. "Whatcha chasing?" He asked. "YOU!" She yelled.

"Kay." Sora said. And watched her chase nothing. Then she stopped. "Hey! Wait a minute!" She said. She turned to glare at Sora, who looked innocent. "What?" He asked. "I'LL

GET YOU SORA!" Kit yelled and went back to chasing him. The boy grinned and went back to running. Kairi sighed. "Just like old times, isn't it Riku?" Riku nodded as Roxas came

up. "Hey everybody!" He said. "Where's my twin?" everybody looked at the clearing where a circle of dust was, and you could slightly see some feet. Roxas gulped. "On second

thought, I've got something to do, Bye!" and he sped off. "Wuss." Muttered Riku. Kairi giggled. Then the dust stopped, and revealed a panting Kit. "ARGH!" She took out her

keyblade now. It had a black handle, and the area around it was black, had two black hearts on the uppermost corners, a black blade, and a blood red broken heart at the top, which

looked like it was going to fall off any second. The keychain had the same heart that Kit was now trying to whack Sora with on it. Kairi and Riku sighed. "Hey Kit!" Riku said. Kit

turned around. "You can stop now." "Fine." She said, with a pout on her face. Sora grinned. "Thanks Riku." He said. Riku hmphed. "You don't need to thank me." He said, "You

could've kept that up for much longer than you did." Sora sighed. "Yeah, probably I guess..." His voice trailed off. Then he got an evil grin. "I do NOT like that grin" Kairi muttered.

"Yeah." Kit said, "Sora always did that when he got a REALLY bad idea." Sora grinned. "Kay, here's what I think we should do."

* * *

Fallen: Cliffy! And it will stay cliffy without reviews! SO REVIEW!

Sora: Just review. Before Fallen goes crazy.


	4. 4: Bad Xemnas, Bad!

Fallen: Thank you Kairi8013 for favoriting me and my story! I appreciate that. So, I'm writing N14S chappy 4! Cause I didn't really like chapter 3... It didn't appeal to me. Meh.

Sora: YES!! FALL HAS INSPIRATION! (break dances in joy)

Fallen: Thanks Sora, and now Number XIV, Sora: Chapter 4

* * *

Bad Xemnas, Bad!

* * *

"WHAT!!??!?!?" Yelled Xemnas. Vexen cringed. "Superior, it's not my fault!" Number IV said. "The boy broke the seal! I just need a few more days to relock his heart!" 

Xemnas growled. This was NOT going his way today. "Have you attempted to relock it yet?" The Chilly Academic shook his head. "It would cause extreme damage to relock it too

soon, for his friends seem to have some power over him." Xemnas nodded. "Number IV, The Chilly Academic, dismissed!" Number IV nodded and portalled out. "Number VII,

Flurry Of The Dancing Flames, approach!" Axel portalled in."The boy is on Destiny Islands. His heart is unlocked, as is Roxas' he can still use the keyblades." Axel said. Xemnas

nodded. "Good now listen carefully..."

* * *

"Sora! Stop!" Kairi said giggling as her friend tickled her. "What was that?" Asked Sora as he continued to tickle her. "STOP!" She said. "Fine! Be that way." Sora said pouting. "I 

will." Kairi said, grinning. The two teens walked over to the boats. "Hey wanna go to the island Kai?" Sora asked. "Mmmm... Okay." The girl said. And the two oh so OBVIOUSLY lovesick teens walked off.

* * *

Xemnas grinned evilly. Axel looked surprised. Zexion, who had come in, looked bored. Finally Axel said, "So you want to blackmail Marluxia to prove that he's gay, so that way he 

won't overthrow you?" Xemnas nodded. "That's freaking stupid!" Yelled Axel. Xemnas said, "Yes I know."Axel rolled his eyes. Then he said, "So, who's the bait?" The two stared at

Zexion.

* * *

Dance Chocolate Dance!

* * *

Sora and Kairi stared out into the distance. Eventually Sora said, "Kairi I think I-" He was cut off by a voice

* * *

Fallen: Meh. had to cut it short cause I have to go to a doctor's appointment soon. Sorry y'all. I'll write more when i get back. Review cliche time! 

Sora: Please

Roxas: Review

Sora: Or Fall

Roxas: Will kill you!

Fallen: O.O... Ok...


	5. 5: Hey Sora?

Fallen: Sorry for not updating N14S, I had to go do kickboxing. But I'm back! I'm thinking of another story, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", using the Green Day song. It's about

how Sora used to be friends with Kairi, but something split them up. Kairi always argues with Sora, but he never says ANYTHING back to her! He hasn't talked in YEARS! SoKai,

Roxine, possible extra OCs if two awesome reviewers Kairi8013, and prosser783 answer me, I WILL add OCs for them into the story! Have ta answer though. DISCLAIMER TIME!

Sora: FallenAngel Kit DOES own Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. He DOESN'T own the plot, the OCs, and the Keyblades that Kit uses.

Fallen: EXACTLY!

_"Blah"_ thinking

"Blah" talking

* * *

Chapter 5: Hey Sora?

* * *

They turned and saw.. THE OLD GUY FROM THE SIX FLAGS COMMERCIALS AND THE BANANA FROM PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!! "AAAAAAAGH!!!!!" 

Yelled Sora and Kairi as the two awful themes clashed. "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Yelled the Banana. Sora yelled,

"HELLFIRE!" And black flames erupted from the ground burning the awful things into crisps. "YES!" Yelled the two teens. Sora ran his hand through his hair. _"He looks so cute _

_when he does that."_ Kairi thought. _"Wait, what?"_ "Hey Sora?" The girl said. "Yeah Kai?" The brunette boy said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies

sometime?" she asked, blushing furiously. "You mean, like a date?" The boy asked. "Y-y-yeah!" The girl said. "Mmmmm... No" Sora said. Kairi's face face fell. (Fallen: I have NO

idea what that means, so sue me if I used it wrong. Not really, just tell me the proper context to use it in) The boy grinned. "I'm joking, course I'll go with you!" he said. Kairi grinned

and the two teens walked off into the sunset... (Fallen: I've always wanted to use that in a sentence.) Well, not really, because it wasn't sunset. (Fallen: DAMMIT!) They still walked

off though.

* * *

"I can NOT believe I'm doing this." Zexion muttered. "Shut up Zex, we're paying you $10 every 30 minutes." Axel hissed. Zexion sighed and walked up to Marluxia. "Oh hellooooooo 

Marly! You wanna come to myyyyyyyy room tonight?" Marluxia's eyes widened as Zexion started touching him. In his "you know what". "Wow, he's good at this." Axel whispered to

Xemnas. "OF COURSE!" Marluxia said happily. "Okay that's enough footage Zexion, you're done." said Xemnas. Zexion walked away, but before he did he winked at Marluxia.

"See ya Marly." He said before walking off.

* * *

"SoraI never agreed to see an emo film with you." Kairi whispered. Sora grinned at her. "We're not here for the film Kai." She looked confused. "Then what ARE we here for Sora?" 

Sora pointed down, where Kairi saw Namine and Roxas. "Ah..." She said, kind of sad because they couldn't have been by themselves. "Don't worry Kai, I'll take you to a film all by

ourselves next." The brunette said. They watched Namine and Roxas, because the emo film was lame. Nothing happened. Finally, everyone got up and left. Sora and Kairi got up,

bought tickets for The Golden Compass, and sat down to watch it. Near the middle Sora said, "H-h-hey Kai?" The girl turned towards him. "Yes Sora?" The boy was obviously

nervous and she could see him blushing as he said, "C-c-can I kiss you?" The girl blushed as she thought, _"He asked to kiss me! Oh my god!"_ "S-s-sure Sora." She said, and they

leaned closer to each other and were about to kiss when a guy yelled, "Get a room!" Sora glared daggers at the guy, and then he kissed Kairi. She almost melted as she felt his breath

meld with hers, _"This feels like... Heaven."_ She thought (Fallen: No, I DO NOT have a girlfriend, thus have never MADE OUT with a girl, so I do NOT know how to describe the

feeling of kissing someone.) Unfortunately, humans, like Sora and Kairi, need this very valuable thing called **oxygen** to live. So they broke the kiss to breathe. Kairi smiled. "Thanks Sora." She said. She could almost SEE the boy's confused look. "Ummm... Okay..." He said.

* * *

Zexion had nearly KILLED Xemnas and Axel. "YOU DID THAT FOR FUN!?!??!" He yelled. Axel grinned. "Yep. we wanted to see if you would do that. But, we still have proof

that Marluxia is gay." "I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Zexion and ran after Axel and Xemnas.

* * *

Fallen: Another chapter of Number XIV, Sora, is finished! NEXT, I'm done with the creepy Zexion, Axel, Xemnas scenes. Sora's heart's gonna be LOCKED! OH NOS!!!!!

Sora: REVIEW CLICHE!

Riku: There are starving children in Africa! Every time you review Fallen's stories, another one is going to be fed!

* * *

A/N: Yes, I AM going to do something with the disclaimer I did this time. Next chappy! 


	6. 6: Oh, Snap!

Number XIV, Sora: 6

* * *

Fallen: Hi everybody! Thanks prosser783. also here's a NEW OC: Name: Jared. Height: 6'1". Clothes: Zipped sleeveless red and black hoodie. Hair: Jet black. Eyes: Dark brown.

Personality: arrogant, confident, and kind.

Sora: Now the disclaimer: Fallen does no-

???: THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR CLAIMING YOU OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Fallen: Oh snap!

Police come in and take everybody away.

* * *

I'll still be back! Don't worry! 


	7. 7: Relocked

Number XIV, Sora: 7

* * *

Fallen: Everything's okay! I'm back! I just have to have the disclaimer delivered twice! 

Sora: Fallen does not own kingdom hearts. Fallen does not own kingdom hearts. Fallen owns his OCs and the fanfic. Fallen owns his OCs and the fanfic.

Fallen: Yep! Oh and prosser783's OC Jared is gonna be in the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Relocked

* * *

Sora looked around. It was the day after he kissed Kairi. He felt pretty good. He heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it. He looked surprised when he saw a boy with 

jet black hair and dark brown eyes outside. "Hi." said the boy in a confident tone. "I'm looking for a Sora Denovan, is he here?" Sora glared at the boy and said, "You're looking at

him." The boy grinned and lost the arrogant confident look he had. "Hi, I'm Jared Rellan. Nice to meet you." (Fallen: Prosser, you need to give me a hairstyle AND a last name if you

don't want it to be Rellan!) "That isn't really your last name is it?" said Sora.The other boy grinned "I'm not gonna tell you that." He gave Sora a book, and when the boy touched it, he vanished. Jared sighed and flipped open his cell and dialed a number. "Accomplished." That was all he said.

* * *

Sora awoke in a strange place. Nearby, there were three weapons, a sword, a staff, and a shield. A voice said, _"The weapon you choose can change your life, and others _

_lives." _The boy instantly walked up to the sword and held it. _"The path of the warrior. A sword of mighty power, but comes with great price. The price of destruction. Is this _

_the weapon you wish?" _The boy nodded, and gasped as the weapon disappeared. _"Now choose a weapon to give up."_ The boy sighed and walked over to the staff. _"The path _

_of the mystic. A staff of wisdom and magic. Is this what you wish to give up?"_ The boy nodded again. The staff disappeared. _"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You_

_ have given up the power of the mystic. Is this what you wish?"_ The boy nodded. Then a door appeared. He walked towards it. _"The closer you get to the light, the longer _

_your shadow gets..." _The boy turned around and saw how long his shadow was. _"But don't be afraid..." _The boy nodded and tried to open the door. _"You alone can open the _

_door to the light. And discover new power..." _The boy shoved open the door, and walked through. He appeared back in his apartment. "Huh?" Sora said, looking around. "Hmm...

Must've been a dream..." And he walked out and he saw Jared. "Yo Sora." the boy said. "Hey J-rod." Said Sora. Jared winced. "Please don't call me J-rod..." The other boy grinned

and said "Fine." And the two walked off.

* * *

"Did it work?" Asked Xemnas. Vexen grinned. "Yes. To open the door to the light, the boy relocked his heart. And we have the one person who can reopen the door right here."

* * *

A boy with extremely spikey ebony hair and amber eyes struggled against his chains. "I! WANT! TO! GET! OUT!" He roared as he summoned the Dark Key, a Kingdom Key with a blood red key part, (Fallen: The outside of it.) a white handle, and a black blade, and at the top, where it should have been flat, cruel, wicked looking spikes.

* * *

Fallen: Finished chapter 7! REVIEW CLICHE!

Sora: Its peanut butter review time! Peanut butter review time! Peanut butter review, peanut butter review, peanut butter review with a baseball bat. Peanut butter review-

Fallen: Ok Sora. We get it.

Sora: Okay.


	8. 8: Number XVI, The Dark Savior

Fallen: Sorry... I had school... And it gave me writer's block... So I'm gonna write this... AND DO WELL!

Sora: Disclaimer: Fallen DON'T own no KH or KH2, He only owns Kit, the Dark Key, Broken Heart, Chocobo's wrath, and his OCs.

Fallen: Note: This chappy's gonna be partly in the ebony kid's POV

Fallen: Thanks again to prosser783! This is Jared Rellan's hair: His hair is spiked in the front, flat in the back, four inch long spikes, and the back stops at his neck.

"blah" talking

_"blah"_ thinking

* * *

Dark Key Weilder's POV  


Who am I? I don't remember who I am, or how I got here... Why? What's my name? How can I get out? My head hurts from all this thinking... Stupid stupid, head. The last thing I remember is..

_Flashback_

"What is that thing?" asked a man in black. "I don't know..." said a voice.

_End Flashback_

After that, a flash, then nothing... So, who am I? why do I exist. And why the hell do I have this key? I can't remember anything... This sucks... Well... Looks like I just have to wait...

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

I felt something strange... And then, everything turned black... I woke up in a cell. There was a boy with amber eyes and ebony hair next to me. He looked familiar. Then I

realized I was looking at ME. My AntiForm's Nobody... All strong willed people have to have a Nobody right? Well, then I guess when I went AntiForm that one time, it got

itself a Nobody. _"Shit..."_ "Who ARE you?" I asked. The boy glared at me. "If I knew, I would tell you." He said. I winced at that._ "Well, he's a bitch isn't he?"_ I thought. I

realized we were in the World that never was. _"God Dammit!" _I thought. I knew NOBODY could get out. Not Nobody, nobody. Like as in nobody could...Well, you get the

idea. I summoned the Oblivion, and unlocked my chains. Then I noticed that I had my Organization cloak on. _"Shit..."_ I thought again. The boy was looking at me eagerly.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was clinically insane. "Aren't you gonna let me go to?" He asked. I sighed. But still, I unlocked his chains. The boy grinned a bit. Then

he looked pissed, and summoned a Keyblade. _"FUCK!" _I hadn't seen that weapon before, but it looked deadly as HELL. It had a blood red key thing (Fallen: THE

AROUND PART DAMMIT!) A white handle, a black blade, like the Kingdom Key, and spikes were on the Kingdom Key there were flats, and at the top, a pure aqua blue

diamond. _"Damn... Dipshit gets a better weapon than __me. That's SO not fair!" _He glared at me and struck out, yelling, "Why? Why do you have that weapon?" I dodged

the shot, and made the Oblivion disappear, knowing that dark against dark is so NOT going to be in my favor. I summoned the Oathkeeper instead, slicing at him while saying,

"Shut up!" (Fallen: Another scene stolen from KH2, but different than it.) The boy hit my key, making me backflip into the wall, but I hit the wall with my feet. I smirked, and

pushed off of the wall, with my key out. He dodged, and I threw my key. Than we teleported to the place me and Roxas always had trained, the building. He smirked, and said,

"You're not so bright, are you?" I grinned and took out Oblivion, and resummoned Oathkeeper. His eyes widened, than he grinned. "Nice. Synch Blade. But I've got another

one too!" I looked puzzled. I lost the Oblivion, and tried to summon the Kingdom Key. My eyes widened as it wouldn't appear in my hand. I looked at the boy, and in his left

hand, he held **my** first weapon. The Kingdom Key. He charged at me. I rolled my eyes, and snapped my fingers towards him. "Burn!" I said. His Organization cloak was singed

as the massive dark fireball barely missed. _"Wait, Organization cloak?"_ I thought. _"Oh, shit!" _I resummoned the Oblivion, and crossed the two weapons, and light and dark

versus Demon and Angel clashed. I twisted, locking my blades in, and removed the Oathkeeper, allowing his weapons to slide out. "Bad move!" he yelled. Unfortunately, he

yelled that just before Oathkeeper smashed into his stomach, making him double over. I followed through with a slice from Oblivion over his head, knocking him out. Breathing

hard, as he somehow portalled while knocked out, I thought,_"Who the hell was he?"_

* * *

Ebony Guy's POV

* * *

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, smashing the silver key I had against the table. "Wadda ya **mean** he's my Heartless' Somebody???" The blonde girl known as Larxene shook her head.

"From the description you've provided us, we realized that you are, WERE AntiSora, Sora's AntiForm. Somehow, you became a Nobody when Sora reverted back to, well,

Sora." I growled. "I HATE THIS!" I yelled. "I thought **I **was the only one who could use these key weapons, and NOW your telling me this Sora can?!?!?!" I was pissed.

Wouldn't you be if you found that your so called "unique" weapons were able to be used by others? I took a deep breath. I **was** after all, Kilik, the one who almost defeated

the Master DuelWeilder, as Sora was called. The Fallen Hero, Number XIV. And I **was **Number XVI, The Dark Savior. But, that made me wonder. _"If **he's **Number XIV, _

_and** I'm **Number XVI, than **who's **Number XV?"_

* * *

Fallen: Yay! I've created number XVI!

Sora: But who's number XV?

Fallen: Perfect opening for a sequel, ay?

Sora: Ohhhhhh... So THAT'S why you did that.

Fallen: Yeppers!

Sora: Review Cliche: I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and review you see, aim your mouse at the button, click and review and your donin!

Fallen: Yep! So review!


	9. 9: Author Note

Fallen: Sorry all. I'm not writing without more reviews! My dog died a while ago and I told some people and now the whole of my school knows and they're making fun of me for it! I need reviews for inspiration! I'm back with a damn writer's block! I'll have to resort to oneshots! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
